A Father's Sin
by Lady Aline
Summary: Translation of Severitus' A Father's Sin. Geheimnisse, Prophezeiungen, Animagi und die Schlangenkinder. Ein dunkles Geheimnis wird enthüllt und verändert Harrys und Snapes Leben, aber wird zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren sein? KEIN SLASH!
1. Kapitel 1 Teil 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co gehören nicht mir, sondern, wie ihr mittlerweile eigentlich wissen solltet, Joanne K Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen (schön wär's!) und bin auch nicht daran interessiert mich mit irgendwelchen Anwälten zu streiten, okay? Nun, der Plot gehrt mir auch nicht, sondern Severitus. Dies ist bloß eine Übersetzung.  
  
Author Note: Okay, ich werde versuchen so oft diese Story zu updaten. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer, den Plot an sich betreffende Reviews werde ich ins Englische übersetzen und dann an Severitus schicken. Ansonsten könnt ihr mir natürlich auch Mails schreiben (Lob, Kritik, Heiratsanträge, Morddrohungen, ich bin offen für alles!) an christinan89@hotmail.com . Genug der langen Rede, hier kommt die Story!  
  
A Father's Sin  
  
Von Severitus  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Glamorous Glamourie  
  
"Oh ja, noch mehr Knöpfe in Käfer verwandeln und anderer Quatsch, den wir wahrscheinlich nie brauchen werden.", murrte Ron, als er, Harry und Hermine auf den Beginn ihrer Verwandlungsstunde warteten. Professor McGonagall war noch nicht erschienen, aber der Großteil der Klasse war bereits an ihren Plätzen und unterhielt sich ungeduldig.  
  
"Es sei denn, du willst zufällig einen Käfer.", murmelte Harry. Ron lachte kurz bevor er sich, einen Blick auf McGonagalls leeren Platz werfend, auf das dunkle Holz des Tisches vorlehnte.  
  
"Weißt du, ich mag diesen Unterricht wirklich nicht. Ich meine, Zaubertränke ist ohne Zweifel das Schlimmste, aber da drin kann ich zumindest einen Teil des Stoffes machen.", beschwerte sich Ron, wütend den Zauberstab, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag anstoßend. Er bewegte sich ein paar Zentimeter, bevor er zu Ron zurück und über die Tischkante rollte, Ron somit zwingend ihn vom Fußboden wieder aufzuheben.  
  
"Das ist bloß, weil du nicht übst, Ron. Es ist wirklich ziemlich einfach sobald du es einmal drin hast.", sagte Hermine, ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwerfend. Ron murmelte nur etwas über ein "verdammtes Genie" und verschränkte seine Arme. Irgendeine Antwort, die er vielleicht abgewogen hatte wurde abgeschnitten als die Türen zum Klassenraum aufflogen und eine verwirrte McGonagall in den Raum eilte. Sofort war die Klasse still. Alle beobachteten neugierig, wie ihre Lehrerin zum ersten Mal zu spät kam. McGonagalls Wangen waren leicht gerötet während sie die Papiere auf ihrem Tisch ordnete, sich letztendlich räuspernd als sie ein bestimmtes gefunden hatte.  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich an eurem ersten Unterrichtstag zu spät komme, Kinder. Es gab einige dringliche Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern musste.", sie sah auf, richtete ihre Brille und beäugte Ron, Hermine und Harry mit einem besonders strengen Blick. "Nun, zum eigentlich Unterricht. Der Unterricht in den nächsten paar Tagen wird ein wenig anders als gewöhnlich sein. Wir werden mehr mit einer Form der Illusion als mit tatsächlicher Verwandlung arbeiten." Nach dieser Aussage begann Ron leise unter dem Tisch zu klatschen und Harry musste sich die Hand über den Mund halten um sein Lachen zu verbergen. "Wir werden mit Glamourie arbeiten, eine illusionistische Form der Verwandlungsmagie. In anderen Worten, die Verwandlung geschieht nicht wirklich, es scheint nur so.", fuhr sie fort. Rons Kopf fiel mit einem lauten "bum" auf den Tisch. Hermines Augen leuchteten auf sobald sie das Word "Glamourie" gehört hatte und sie saß nun aufgerichtet auf ihrem Stuhl und hing an McGonagalls Lippen.  
  
"Ich würde gerne eine Vorführung machen bevor ich mit der neuen Lektüre beginne. Mr. Weasley wären Sie wohl so freundlich mir zu assistieren?", sagte McGonagall. Ron erbleichte augenblicklich. Sein Stuhl rutschte vom Tsch zurück und Harry und Hermine beobachten mit einem leichten Lächeln wie Ron nach vorn schlurfte und sich neben die Lehrerin stellte. "Danke, Mr. Weasley. Nun, alles was Sie tun müssen ist ganz still da stehen bleiben, in Ordnung?", sagte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
  
"Ja, Professor.", sagte Ron und starrte hilflos auf den Fußboden. McGonagall erhob ihren Zauberstab und berührte mit ihm Rons Kopf, dann flüsterte sie:  
  
"Persona Veritas!" Die Klasse schnappte nach Luft als Rons Haar sofort eine leuchtend grüne Farbe annahm. Ron seinerseits wirkte ahnungslos. Er schaute auf und berührte mit den Fingern, aber es war zu kurz als dass er wirklich sehen konnte, was sie gemacht hatte.  
  
"Nun", fuhr McGonagall fort, "Wie ich bereits gesagt habe ist Mr. Weasleys Haar nicht wirklich grün." Diesmal schnappte Ron nach Luft und starrte McGonagall an. "Wir denken bloß, es hat sich verändert. Stellt es euch so vor. Jedes mal wenn ihr jemanden anschaut seht ihr ihn durch ein Fenster. Wenn Glamourie benutzt wird, verändert sich das Fenster und euch gegenüber wirkt es so, als ob sich die Person verändert hätte. Allerdings, auf der anderen Seite des Glases ist alles genau gleich geblieben. Habt ihr das soweit verstanden?", fragte sie, während der Großteil der Klasse nickte, ein paar (hauptsächlich Neville Longbottom, der gerade dumm in die Luft starrte) hoben ihre Hände aufgrund von Fragen.  
  
"Nun, macht euch keine Sorgen, falls ihr es jetzt noch nicht versteht. Wir werden das in den nächsten paar Tagen diskutieren und ihr werdet selbst ein paar Sprüche ausprobieren können.", sagte sie und die Klasse bewegte sich unruhig zwischen Angst und Neugierde. Nachdem Rons Haar zurück zu seinem gewöhnlichen Rot verwandelt war, verging der Rest der Stunde in bloßer Langeweile, da McGonagall monoton über die Geschichte und Bedeutung von Glamourie redete. Harry war einer der vielen, die sich sehnsüchtig wünschten, McGonagall würde ihnen einfach den Spruch beibringen und das Thema abschließen.  
  
***  
  
Harry war gelangweilt. Es war Freitagabend und gerade einmal der zweite Schultag und er, Hermine und Ron mussten ihn für Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke verschwenden. Snape hatte ihnen unbarmherzig mehr Arbeit aufgegeben als irgendein anderer Lehrer in einem ganzen Monat. Angeblich war es, um sie auf ihre OWLs(=ZAGs, aber OWLs klingt besser *g*) vorzubereiten, doch Harry bezweifelte das. So wie er Snape kannte war es wahrscheinlich bloß eine gute Ausrede um Punkte für verspätet abgegebene Hausaufgaben abzuziehen. Und deshalb waren sie hier, in der Bibliothek, entschlossen, Snape diese Genugtuung nicht zu gönnen.  
  
Ron und Harry saßen an einem der Tische, ein halbes Dutzend Bücher lagen ausgebreitet zwischen vereinzelten Schriftrollen, Tintengläsern und Pergamenten. Ron war bereits über einem mächtigen Wälzer eingeschlafen und Harry kämpfte gegen ein ähnliches Schicksal. Hermine jedoch, war hellwach und durchsuchte die Bücherregale nach etwas brauchbarem.  
  
"Hast du schon irgendetwas gefunden, Hermine?", fragte Harry und gähnte laut. Hermine gab ihm einen eisigen Blick und kehrte dann dazu zurück, ihren Finger an der Reihe der muffigen Einbände entlang gleiten zu lassen.  
  
"Nein, ein paar dieser Bücher sind ungeordnet.", antwortete sie, das Gesicht verziehend als ihr Finger ein paar dieser unwissend platzierend Werke berührte. Wie soll man denn hier irgendetwas finden, wunderte sie sich. Hermine kämpfte mit wachsender Frustration als sie auf ein kleines Buch aufmerksam wurde. Es war klein, blau und verdächtig zwischen zwei riesige Bücher über berühmte Alchemisten gezwängt. Neugierig zog sie es vorsichtig vom Regal und wendete es in ihren Händen, den angesammelten Staub vom Einband pustend. Es war keine sichtbare Schrift auf dem Einband, nur ein verblasstes Bild von einem Wolf und einem Löwen, die eine Schlange bekämpfen. Das Buch knarrte sanft, als sie es öffnete und sie schnappte sofort nach Luft vor Überraschung.  
  
"Hermine.!", jammerte Ron schwach, "Was dauert so lange?" Hermine drehte sich um und ging zum Tisch zurück, auf ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Frustration. Sie ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Harry fallen und legte das Buch auf den Tisch, es auf einer zufälligen Seite aufschlagend.  
  
"Es bringt nichts. Es würde ewig dauern, das Buch in dieser Unordnung zu finden. Also ehrlich, man würde nicht glauben, dass dieser Ort überhaupt eine Bibliothekarin hat, so wie diese Bücher angeordnet sind.", murrte sie, dann ändere sich ihr Ausdruck zu leichter Aufregung als sie das Buch vor ihr ansah. "Allerdings habe ich das hier gefunden. Ich denke, ich werde es mal überprüfen und am Wochenende lesen."  
  
"Was ist es denn?", fragte Harry und schaute von seiner Seite voller unordentlicher Notizen auf. Eigentlich machte ihm die Arbeit nicht viel aus. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte er Zaubertränke waren ziemlich interessant. Hermine zufolge wäre er sogar ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke, wenn Snape nicht solche Vorurteile hätte. Snape war der Grund dafür, dass Harry Zaubertränke hasste. Ganz gleich, wie interessant der Trank war, diese einfache Tatsache würde bestehen bleiben.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es sieht aus wie ein Buch über irgendwelche alten Prophezeiungen. Lass mich mal sehen.", antwortete sie und blätterte dann durch das Buch. "Sie scheinen nach dem Jahr geordnet zu sein. Hey, hier ist eine für dieses Jahr. Sie erwähnt eine Vereinigung. und etwas namens "Schlangenkinder" aus dem Schatten erwachend." Hermine runzelte die Stirn in Gedanken und las weiter, während ihre Freunde sie in Neugierde anstarrten.  
  
"Nun, was bedeutet es?", fragte Ron und Hermine schaute beschämt auf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe immer gehört, dass Prophezeiungen nie besonders verlässlich sind. und sie sind immer mysteriös."  
  
"Du erwähntest eine Schlange, richtig? Was ist, wenn es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat?", fragte Harry, seine Feder lag vergessen über den halbfertigen Notizen. Ron fuhr zusammen bei der Nennung des Namens, Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
  
"Es kann sein, aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein. Wie auch immer, ich denke, ich werde mir dieses Buch für eine Weile behalten, nur für den Fall.", sagte sie und schob es dann zur Seite zu Gunsten des größeren Werkes unter ihm.  
  
"Nun. Wenn wir uns nun sowieso nicht mit dem Thema Hausaufgaben beschäftigen, wie weit seid ihr mit dem ihr-wisst-schon-was?", sagte Hermine auf das Buch tippend. Harry und Ron waren nur zu vertraut mit dem Buch. Beide hatten den letzten Sommer damit verbracht, die in ihm beschriebenen Techniken zu üben. Hermine hatte es kurz vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres entdeckt und es hatte sie sofort in ihr neuestes Unternehmen im Reich der (einigermaßen) verbotenen Magie gebracht. Sie hatten beschlossen, Animagi zu werden. "Ähm. Normal, würde ich sagen. Es ist schwer zu sagen, da wir ja nichts außer dem mentalen Teil außerhalb der Schule machen konnten.", sagte Ron und zuckte niedergeschlagen mit den Schultern. Er war immer noch schläfrig, aber sein Interesse war geweckt worden. Harry rückte seine Brille zurecht und rollte das vor ihm liegende Pergament auf, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Das gleiche bei mir. Wir müssen es ausprobieren um uns sicher zu sein. Steht in dem Buch irgendetwas darüber, wie wir feststellen sollen, ob wir irgendeinen Fortschritt machen?", fragte Harry und Hermine nickte.  
  
"Ich denke, ich bin auch gut mit dem Konzentrationsteil vorangekommen, aber wie ihr gesagt habt, wir müssen es ausprobieren. Im Buch heißt es, wir würden erstmal irgendeine teilweise Verwandlung vornehmen können, zum Beispiel eine Hand oder ein Stückchen Haut. Etwas in der Art. Wenn wir das nicht können, heißt es, dass wir mehr an unserer Konzentration arbeiten müssen, bevor wir fortfahren, sonst wäre es zu gefährlich. Sollen wir uns heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen um es auszuprobieren?", fragte sie, obwohl es mehr eine Anweisung als eine Frage war.  
  
"Klar, dann können wir sehen, ob uns Fell oder Federn wachsen!", sagte Ron, nun hellwach vor Aufregung.  
  
"Ich wette du wirst ein Vogel, Spatzenhirn.", murmelte Hermine und Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf angesichts der zwei.  
  
"Warum beenden wir das hier nicht morgen? So können wir uns noch ein wenig ausruhen und morgens frisch anfangen.", schlug Harry vor, bereits seine Sachen zusammenpackend.  
  
"In Ordnung, lass uns gehen. Es ist sowieso schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen.", sagte Hermine und Ron konnte nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen als sie ihre Bücher zusammenpackten.  
  
***  
  
Sorry, dass ich hier das Kapitel abgebrochen habe, der zweite Teil wird in ein paar Tagen fertig übersetzt sein. Bis dahin, reviewt! Kommt ihr mit meinem Stil klar? Ich habe bisher noch nie fanfiction geschrieben und habe auch keine Betaleserin. Lady Aline  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Mehr Prophezeiungen, Schlangenkinder und Animagi! 


	2. Kapitel 1 Teil 2

A Father's Sin  
  
von Severitus  
  
Kapitel 1 – Teil 2  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, wenn mir im letzten Kapitel nichts gehört hat, krieg ich diesmal wenigstens was ab? Nein? Okay, war ja einen Versuch wert. Die Figuren gehören immer noch JKR und der Plot gehört immer noch Severitus. Aber ich kann doch wohl toll übersetzen, gell?  
  
A/N: Ich brauche Feedback!!! Kommt schon Leute, ich bin soooo einsam!!! :-(  
  
***  
  
Die Gänge waren ruhig und leer als sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen. Die Fußschritte des Trios hallten laut wieder in dem leeren Korridor gingen. Alle drei waren bereits aufgeregt auf Grund der vor ihnen liegenden Nacht, den ganzen Sommer lang hatten sie darauf gewartet die Ergebnisse ihrer Mühen zu sehen. Nachdem Hermine das Buch entdeckt hatte, war es Harrys Idee gewesen, Animagi zu werden. Teilweise war es wegen seinem Vater und teilweise, weil es vorteilhaft für sie sein könnte, sollte Voldemort sich entscheiden sie anzugreifen (oder sollte Filch sie nachts in den Korridoren finden). Nach Peter Pettigrews einfacher Flucht, schien es wie etwas, dass sich lohnen würde zu lernen.  
  
„Hörst du etwas?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Sie hielten an und lauschten gespannt. Gedämpfte Stimmen kamen aus einem nahen Klassenraum, sie klangen lebhaft und wütend.  
  
„Es klingt, als würde etwas passieren...", flüsterte Ron und die drei pressten sich näher an die Wand und lauschten leise. Sie erkannten sofort Dumbledores Stimme, die durch die dünne, hölzerne Tür kam. Einen kurzen Moment später antwortete Snapes Stimme und einen Moment später schloss sich eine dritte, vage bekannte Stimme an.  
  
{„Ich habe euch gewarnt, dass das passieren würde."}, schrie Snape wütend und Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie der Mann seine Arme überkreuzte und jemanden einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf.  
  
{Natürlich, und wer wäre ich, Ihnen zu glauben, Professor Snape? Besonders, anbetracht Ihrer eher zwielichtigen Vergangenheit?"}, sagte die andere Stimme und Harry erkannte sofort, woher ihm diese Stimme so bekannt vorkam. Das letzte Mal, dass er diese Stimme gehört hatte, war im Krankenflügel gewesen, nach Cedric Diggorys Tod. Es war Cornelius Fudge.  
  
{„Es wäre besser für Sie gewesen, hätten Sie meine Worte ernst genommen, Fudge—Hätten Sie eher auf mich gehört, wären sie jetzt alle tot! Aber Sie haben töricht geglaubt, Ihre Auroren hätten sie alle getötet."}, zischte Snape und der Klang eines Stuhls, der über den Boden gezogen wurde war aus dem Raum zu hören.  
  
{„Beruhige dich, Severus, es ist gut, dass er uns überhaupt vor ihrem Erwachen gewarnt hat. Die übrig gebliebenen Schlangenkinder werden sich zweifelsohne bald ihrem Herrn anschließen. Dann können wir nur das unausweichliche Ereignis fürchten."}, klang Dumbledores Stimme und die drei Gryffindors zogen sich von der Wand zurück und starrten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
„Das ist das, was im Buch gesagt wurde...", flüsterte Harry und Hermine nickte bedrückt während sie einen unbewussten Blick auf die Tasche mit den Büchern an ihrer Seite warf. „Lass uns zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen...", fügte er hinzu und die drei stürzten zurück zum Turm, alle aschfahl im Gesicht von ihrer Entdeckung. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen flüchteten sie sofort in eine leere Ecke und Hermine zog sofort das Buch aus ihrer Tasche.  
  
„Bedeutet das, was ich denke, was es bedeutet?", fragte Ron und starrte das Buch mit einem leicht ängstlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht an.  
  
„Was wäre das?", fragte Harry während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, die richtige Seite zu suchen.  
  
„Das wir an einem weiteren Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse beteiligt sein werden, was wahrscheinlich heißt, dass entweder einer von uns oder wir alle im Krankenflügel enden.", sagte Ron. Harry kratzte sich im Nacken und warf Hermine, die ihren Finger eine nur allzu bekannte Seite runterwandern ließ, einen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich habe es gefunden...", sagte sie und die beiden Jungs schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. „Im Grunde, steht hier, dass die Schlangenkinder auferstehen werden und sich wieder mit ihrem Herrn vereinigen werden. Dann steht hier etwas über ihren ‚verlorenen' Bruder, der gefunden wird und ein Wolf der sich mit einem Löwen vereint um die Schlange zu bekämpfen. Hier steht allerdings nicht, wer gewinnt.", sagte Hermine und reichte den beiden Jungen das Buch. Harry sah es einen Moment lang an, lehnte sich dann zurück, seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
  
„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Dieses Zeug ist mysteriös.", sagte Harry und stütze seinen Ellbogen auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls.  
  
„Was soll das hier alles über Wölfe und Löwen? Ich versteh das nicht.", murrte Ron, seinen Finger ärgerlich auf die betreffende Zeile des Textes stoßend.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Es könnte wortwörtlich sein, oder es könnte irgendetwas total verschiedenes sein. Soweit ich weiß, könnte Remus Lupin der Wolf sein.", sagte Hermine und knallte das Buch so laut zu, um Blicke von anderen Schülern im Raum auf sich zu ziehen. Sie schaute sich schuldbewusst um, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zuwandte.  
  
„Obwohl, es wäre eine ziemlich gerechtfertigte Behauptung, anzunehmen, dass Voldemort dieser „Herr"ist.", sagte Harry, sein Blick ernst und beinahe entnervt als er das kleine Buch anschaute. Hermine rückte nervös in ihrem Sitz herum. Irgendetwas in Harrys Blick hatte bei ihr schon immer für ein komisches Gefühl im Magen gesorgt, besonders wenn er so konzentriert war wie jetzt.  
  
„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sage, das nicht zu sagen?!", sagte Ron wütend, seine Arme standhaft in die Hüften gestemmt. Harrys Blick verwandelte sich sofort in einen entschuldigen und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, der abnehmenden Zahl an Personen im Raum einen trägen Blick zuwerfend. „Tut mir leid, Ron. Aber das mit du-weißt-schon-was heute Nacht steht noch, oder?", fragte Harry und seine beiden Freunde nickten energisch. Es würde noch mindestens eine Stunde dauern, bis sie den Gemeinschafsraum für sich haben würden, aber die Warterei würde sich mehr als lohnen.  
  
***  
  
Die Stunde verging schnell und die letzten Gryffindors verschwanden gegen zehn Uhr nach oben. Harry, Ron und Hermine versammelten sich vor dem schwach brennenden Kamin sobald die Luft rein war und setzten sich in rote Sessel, sich gegenseitig gespannt anschauend. Hermine legte das geöffnete Buch über Animagi auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, es auf einer bestimmten gelben Seite nahe dem Anfang des Buches aufgeschlagen.  
  
„So... was jetzt?", fragte Harry, müde zwischen den Kissen seines Stuhls zusammengesunken sitzend, obwohl seine Augen leuchtend und munter waren.  
  
„Wir machen das, was wir den ganzen Sommer lang getan haben, während wir uns auf die Worte ‚ Verto fera' konzentrieren. Hier heißt es, dass wir eine Art Kribbeln fühlen sollten. Allerdings ist es in diesem Stadium noch ziemlich schwach. Wir hören auf, wenn etwas physisches passiert und konzentrieren uns dann auf die Worte „Verto humanis"um wieder normal zu werden.", sagte Hermine, ihr Finger über die Anweisungen im Buch gleitend. Ron starrte sie verwirrt an, aber Harry nickte bloß.  
  
„Was waren die Worte noch mal?", fragte Ron, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend. Hermine sah irritiert aus, aber wiederholte sie noch einmal.  
  
„Zuerst, „Verto fera"und dann „Verto humanis", verstanden?", fragte sie und Ron nickte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er es in Wirklichkeit nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
„In Ordnung, auf geht's!", sagte Harry und alle drei schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich. Seinen Kopf komplett frei zu machen war wahrscheinlich die schwerste Sache, die Harry je in seinem Leben versucht hatte. Jedes Mal als er es im Sommer zum ersten Mal probiert hatte, kamen ihm irgendwelche Gedanken in den Sinn und zerstörten seine Konzentration. Allerdings, nach einem ganzen Sommer nur ruhigem Sitzen in der Dunkelheit und ununterbrochenem Üben für Stunden, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es mittlerweile ganz gut konnte. Außerdem dachte er gerne daran, dass das zum Teil wohl auch an seinem Vater lag.  
  
Sobald sein Kopf vollständig leer war, konzentrierte er sich auf die Worte „Verto Fera". Er stellte sie sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Augenlider geschrieben vor, stellte sich vor wie jemand sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte und dachte an nichts außer diesen zwei, magischen Wörtern. Nach vielleicht einer Minute fing etwas an zu passieren. Zuerst war es nur ein leichtes Prickeln in seiner rechten Hand und den Arm hinauf, aber dann kam das merkwürdige Gefühl von sich verschiebenden Fleisch und Knochen hinzu. Es hörte auf bevor das Gefühl seinen Ellenbogen erreicht hatte und Harry riss schnell seine Augen auf und starrte das was früher seine Hand war an. Gegenüber von ihm hatten Ron und Hermine ihre Augen immer noch fest geschlossen.  
  
Seine Hand war keine Hand mehr. Harry betrachtete sie neugierig, mental das leichte Gefühl von Angst zerschlagend, das aufkam in Angesicht des zu seinen Befehlen reagierenden fremden Körperteils. Die Hand hatte sich in eine große Pfote verwandelt und war bis zu seinem Ellenbogen mit dickem, schwarzem Fell bezogen. Scharfe, weiße Krallen schienen im Feuerlicht und Harry traute sich die sanften Ballen unter den Fingern/Zehen zu berühren. Das Fell war erstaunlich sanft und Harry wunderte sich, was er werden würde falls er es jemals schaffen sollte ein richtiger Animagus zu werden.  
  
„Harry!", sagte Hermine überrascht und er schaute auf und sah wie sie ihn aufgeregt anlächelte, seine Tatze mit lebhaftem Interesse betrachtend. „Du hast es geschafft!", sagte sie noch einmal und er wunderte sich kurz ob sie erwartet hätte, dass er komplett versagen würde.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als hättest du es auch geschafft, Hermine.", sagte er, das hellbraune Fell das ihre Handrücken zierte betrachtend. Sie lächelte kurz, ihre Hände im Feuerlicht umdrehend.  
  
„Hat was geschafft?", fragte Ron und öffnete endlich seine Augen. Hermine grinste ihn sofort an und Harry lächelte leicht zur Überraschung seines Freundes. Rons Augen hatten jetzt eine goldene Farbe. „Was habt ihr? Ich glaube, ich hab versagt.", sagte Ron, seine eigenen, komplett menschlichen Hände anstarrend.  
  
„Ron, du hast es auch geschafft! Deine Augen sind bernsteinfarben!", erklärte Hermine und Rons Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich sofort in ein aufgeregtes Lächeln.  
  
„Wirklich? Ich hab es geschafft? Verrückt!", rief er aus und erblickte dann die Tatze die Harry auf der Lehne seines Stuhls abgestützt hatte. „Wow, Harry, du hast es wirklich geschafft.", sagte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und bog seine verwandelten Finger leicht. Es war ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl.  
  
„In Ordnung, schauen wir ob wir uns zurückverwandeln können. Eigentlich sollte es keine Probleme bereiten.", sagte Hermine und die drei schlossen wieder ihre Augen. Harry wiederholte dasselbe Szenario wie vorher, nur dachte er diesmal an die Worte „Verto humanis". Wieder spürte er das Kribbeln, gefolgt von dem leicht Ekel erregendem Gefühl von sich einziehendem Fell und verschiebenden Knochen. Harry hoffte aufrichtig, dass das Gefühl mit der Übung verschwinden würde. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, froh wieder seine eigene blasse, langfingrige Hand zu betrachten.  
  
„Oh man... Das fühlt sich echt verrückt an.", sagte Ron, mit seinen wieder menschlich gefärbten Augen blinzelnd. Hermine nickte und massierte ihre Handrücken.  
  
„Wart ab bis Knochen und Muskeln anfangen sich zu verschieben.", sagte Harry und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Ron runzelte die Stirn und sein Mund verzog sich in einer Art, die zeigte, dass das ein Aspekt war, auf den er gar nicht scharf war.  
  
„Keine Angst, im Buch steht, dass das Gefühl weniger wird mit der Übung. Sobald wir es oft genug getan haben, werden wir noch nicht mal unseren Kopf frei bekommen um uns zu verwandeln. Wir werden fähig sein, es sofort zu tun, genau wie Sirius.", sagte Hermine und lächelte als sie wieder mit dem Finger über den Text im Buch strich.  
  
„So, wie verbessern wir uns?", fragte Harry und Hermine machte ein verdutztes Gesicht als sie mehr Text durchsuchte, ihre Augen vor und zurück schnellend.  
  
„Wir üben genau so wie vorher und machen das, was wir heute Nacht getan haben so oft wie möglich. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass wir uns nicht mehr nur auf die Worte konzentrieren, sondern wir müssen uns die Verwandlung soweit wie sie bis jetzt passiert ist vorstellen. Du, Harry, würdest dir vorstellen wie deine Hand eine Pfote wird. Ich würde mich auf das Fell auf meinen Handrücken konzentrieren und Ron würde sich vorstellen wie seine Augen bernsteinfarben werden. Wenn wir besser werden, werden wir uns weiter verwandeln und müssen uns dann auch das jedes Mal vorstellen.", sagte sie und nickte zufrieden.  
  
„Nun, das klingt nicht allzu schlecht", sagte Ron und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.  
  
„Lasst uns hier jede Nacht wenn wir können zum Üben treffen.", sagte Harry und die beiden anderen nickten. Hermine hob das Buch auf und schloss es. Sie gähnte laut und dann gähnte auch Ron, Hermine einen anklagenden Blick zuwerfend. „Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen. Ich sehe euch beide morgen früh, okay?", sagte Harry und die zwei sahen ihn dankbar an.  
  
„Hört sich gut an... Auf einmal bin ich erschöpft. Vielleicht ist dieses Animagus Zeug anstrengender als wir denken.", sagte Ron und Harry dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Hermine sagte den beiden Gute Nacht und ging in ihren Schlafraum, Harry und Ron gingen die Treppe hoch in ihren eigenen Raum. Beide zogen schnell ihre Schlafanzüge an, aber nur Ron ging ins Bett und schlief ein sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Harry hatte etwas anderes im Kopf und ging zu seinem Koffer neben dem Bett.  
  
Er öffnete ihn leise, reichte hinein und suchte das geliebte Objekt, das Hagrid ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, heraus. Sobald seine Finger sich um es schlossen, griff er es fest und holte es heraus bevor er den Koffer schloss. Er trug es zurück zu seinem Bett und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab bevor er sich auf sein Bett setzte. Es war eine Figur, eine Muggel Figur, die nicht herum tanzte wie die vielen die Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer zierten. Es war eine kristallene Lilie und vor langer Zeit hatte sie seiner Mutter gehört. Hagrid hatte gesagt, dass er sie auf einem Regal neben Harrys Kinderbettchen gefunden hatte in der Nacht in der er ihn bei den Dursleys abgeliefert hatte und sie behalten hatte um sie ihm eines Tages zu geben. Harry hatte nie in seinem Leben etwas so in Ehren gehalten, außer dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters. Es war seine einzige Erinnerung an seine Mutter, genau so wie der Umhang die einzige Erinnerung an seinen Vater war. Allerdings gab es einen feinen Unterschied zwischen den zweien, der ihn die Lilie noch etwas mehr verehren ließ. Mit einer Hand nach der Figur reichend, strich er kurz über ein Blatt und schloss seine Augen als das vertraute Gefühl zu spüren war. Dann sah er sie in seinem Kopf.  
  
Jedes Mal wenn er es machte war es verschieden. Neue Gefühle und Erinnerungen an seine Mutter. Dieses Mal sah er sie durch das Potter Haus wandern, sie hielt inne um ihre Hände über ein Bücherregal zu streifen, lächelte als ihre Finger die Auswahl an Titeln ausfindig machten. Dann sah er sie an einem klaren Sommerabend neben seinem Vater auf einer Parkbank sitzen, ein Spaziergänger neben ihnen sitzend. Harry lächelte als er diese Erinnerung sah und seine Finger strichen über ein Blütenblatt der Lilie. Eine andere Erinnerung tauchte auf und Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie begann in einem anderen Haus mit einem Bild wie seine Mutter und sein Vater sich in der Haustür verabschiedeten. Kurz sah Harry, dass der Name „Evans"in die Haustür eingemeißelt war. Es schien eine Erinnerung aus der Zeit bevor sie zusammen lebten zu sein, obwohl es offensichtlich nicht allzu lange davor sein konnte, da sie genau so wie vorher aussahen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und seine Mutter ging weiter in das Haus hinein. Sie hielt inne an einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne um das weiße Brautkleid, das über der Lehne hing, zu besichtigen, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann passierte etwas, das Harry vor Überraschung zusammenzucken ließ. Ein Paar schwarz gekleidete Figuren stürzten aus der dunklen Türöffnung auf sie zu, ihre silbernen Masken spiegelten das helle Kerzenlicht. Seine Mutter hatte noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit zu schreien bevor sie sie packten. Einer packte sie am Hals während der andere einen Spruch murmelte um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und angsterfüllt in dem letzten Moment in dem Harry sie sah bevor die drei einfach verschwanden und Harry keuchend von der Figur zurücksprang.  
  
Es waren Todesser gewesen, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Und sie hatten seine Mutter entführt, lange vor dem Zwischenfall der sie das Leben kostete. Harry hatte nie gehört, dass jemand irgendetwas in dieser Art erwähnt hatte. Offensichtlich war sie gerettet worden, da sie seinen Vater danach geheiratet hatte. Aber was war passiert? War sie geflohen? Hatte Dumbledore oder ein Auror sie gerettet? Harry sank verwirrt auf sein Bett zurück und zog die Decke hoch als er auf die Kristallblume schaute. Harry schien es so, als ob jede Antwort nichts außer weiteren Fragen bringen würde und jeder Sieg nichts außer schlimmeren Kämpfen.  
  
A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert. Ich verspreche euch, demnächst schneller zu updaten. Aber es war ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand eine Review dagelassen hat. Ich möchte euch nur daran erinnern, dass diese Übersetzung irrsinnig viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und wenn ich den Eindruck gewinne, dass sich sowieso keiner hierfür interessiert, werde ich sie nicht weiter führen. Also: Reviewt!!!! 


End file.
